


A Slow Descent

by auroradream



Category: Bones (TV), Criminal Minds
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroradream/pseuds/auroradream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slight twist to a five first times between Spencer Reid of the BAU and Seeley Booth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slow Descent

**Author's Note:**

> Just playing in the sandbox that contains _Bones_ and _Criminal Minds_. I mean no harm.
> 
> Is explicit from the very beginning.

**Now...**  
Spencer gasped as Seeley thrust home into him. Both men seemed to hold their breath as they waited for Spencer's body to get used the the intrusion. He could feel the hard length of Seeley's cock deep inside of him, constant pressure against his prostate. Seeley was trembling above him, his biceps bulging as his arms bracketed either side of his head. The two of them gazed into each other's eyes before Spencer gave a small nod that he was ready. Lowering himself more fully against Spencer, Seeley leaned down and gave him a lingering kiss as he pulled back before thrusting back into him.

The younger agent's back bowed as Seeley tagged his prostate with each thrust in. He whimpered as Seeley began to increase the tempo of this thrusts and threw his arms around Seeley's neck.

Shifting Spencer up into his arms, Seeley pulled the two of them up so that Spencer was in he lap. He wrapped one arm low around Spencer's back and brought the other up to tuck a chunk of wavy hair behind his ear. They sat looking into each other's eyes for a few quiet moments before they both surged together. Spencer brought his hands up into Seeley's hair and cried out into his mouth. Seeley swallowed the sound into his own mouth as gripped Spencer's hips, pulling him down onto his cock.

"Oh, God, Spencer!" Seeley cried out as they moved together, Spencer's body tightly gripping his cock deep in his body.

Spencer buried his head into Seeley's neck in response, his body trembling in pleasure. He could feel his own hard cock rubbing between their stomachs, precome smoothing the way, making their skin slick with more than just sweat.

Seeley brought a hand up again and pushed hair out of Spencer's lust blown eyes. "You going to come, baby?"

"Seeley, please!" For once it felt as if all of the whirling thoughts in Spencer's brain were quiet as he and Seeley were making love, because that was what it was in Spencer's mind. He had never felt more cherished and taken care of during love making. They were so in tuned with each other, Spencer could hardly believe it was their first time together, and technically Seeley's first time with a man.

It took a moment to maneuver their bodies, before Seeley could reach a hand in between the two of them to wrap a hand around Spencer's cock. The tempo began to increase between them as Seeley jerked Spencer off, Seeley's own trepidation over doing things right for Spencer went right out the window as Spencer began to fall apart in his arms. With one last cry Spencer came, white ejaculate dripping across both their stomachs and over Seeley's fist. Only a few more moment's passed until Seeley came as well, Spencer's fluttering inner muscles milking the orgasm right out of him.

The two of them held tight onto one another before Seeley slowly lowered Spencer back down onto his back on the bed. He eased himself out of Spencer's still twitching body, holding the base of the filled condom to himself. Quickly he stood and disappeared into the en-suite bathroom, disposing of the condom and wetting a washcloth. When he came back into the bedroom he looked at Spencer sprawled across the bed, his chest still heaving slightly. Calmly he eased back onto the bed and began to wipe the two of them off with gentle strokes. With a negligent toss, he threw the washcloth back into the bathroom and then gathered Spencer into his arms. Spencer snuggled into him, nuzzling his nose into the crook of his neck and shoulder. As they laid there, Seeley ran his finger tips up and down the younger man's back, lightly tickling his skin and making him wiggle slightly at the sensation.

Quiet minutes passed before Spencer dared to speak. "I love you Seeley," he whispered into the older man's skin.

"Mmm," Seeley squeezed Spencer to him, "love you too."

In moments the two of them were asleep, curled together, smiles on both their faces.

 

 **Three days ago...**  
He knew that there could be problems once he entered the Medical Legal Labs as the Jeffersonian, but Spencer also knew that he really needed to see Seeley as soon as possible. When the glass doors closed behind him he suddenly felt lost and totally without energy. The case the led him to this moment was long and emotionally draining and all he wanted was for his boyfriend to give him a hug and maybe even a kiss before he was on his way again. The open layout of the lab was esthetically pleasing to Spencer with the platform in prominent display in the center of the large room. His eyes tracked people walking along the upper walkway and others in lab coats scurrying past and around the platform. It was Spencer's first time there and he couldn't help but to be impressed.

"Can I help you?" a female voice interrupted Spencer's gawking. He turned to see a beautiful African American woman in a tight black dress with a pencil skirt, her hair pulled up into a simple chignon.

"Oh, um, I know his office isn't here, but Seeley usually is here with Dr. Brennan during this time of day and I just was hoping to see him for a moment if he has the time. I could come back later or call him. I should have called him," Spencer had to forcibly stop his babbling. The last time he was this nervous talking to someone was when Dave had first joined the team.

The woman just grinned, her face lighting up, "You must be Dr. Reid, I'm Dr. Camille Saroyan. Seeley has spoken kindly of you." She held her hand out to shake Spencer's. Spencer took her hand with a blush and a grin.

"You as well Dr. Saroyan."

Her grin grew larger, "Call me Cam."

Spencer's own grin grew to a full smile, "Then call me Spencer. Is Seeley around?"

At that moment another beautiful woman of obvious mixed heritage came up to them, "Oh, someone other than you gets to call Booth Seeley, Cam?"

Cam turned, her hand moving between the two of them, "Angela, Dr. Spencer Reid. Spencer, Angela Montenegro."

A look of recognition crossed Angela's face, but before she could speak again a voice came from behind Spencer, stopping what was sure to be an interrogation to rival Hotch at his best. "Spencer? Spencer!"

"Lance!" he cried out as he turned. The two young men hugged much to the surprise of both Cam and Angela. By the time the young men had separated from their embrace two others had joined the group. Spencer blushed as he found himself the center of even more scrutiny.

"Spencer, I see you've already met Dr. Saroyan and Angela. Also with us are Dr. Jack Hodgens and Mr. Vincent Nigel-Murray." Sweets smiled at everyone and back to Spencer, his face open and shinning.

With a huff Angela put her hand on her hip, the folder in her hand tapping against the cocked hip, "Wait, how is it that Dr. 'I call Booth, Seeley' and Sweets know each other?"

"Oh! Well, the BAU tried to recruit Lance two years ago. We actually came pretty close to wrangling him in if I'm not mistaken," Spencer grinned at Sweets, a look of mischief in his eyes.

"Ha! You wish you had grabbed me!"

There was a moment of silence before Hodgens bogarted the conversation, "Wait one second... That BAU? Who the fuck are the BAU?"

"I believe they are known as the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI. They are called upon to profile unknown subjects, unsubs as they are called within the unit, and help local law enforcers to catch those whom have committed the crimes they have profiled. Started by David Rossi, Jason Gideon, and Max Ryan all of whom have retired except for David Rossi who had once again joined the BAU. Would it interest you to know..."

"Mr. Nigel-Murray, have you finished with the analysis of the metacarpals of the remains yet?" Dr. Brennan interrupted as she and Booth walked up to the group. Dr. Brennan seemed to pointedly ignore Spencer while Booth zeroed in on the young agent.

The young man blushed before shaking his head, "Um, no. I'll get right back to it then. Pleasure to meet you Dr. Reid." Just before the young man ran off he grabbed Hodgens arm and pulled him along much to Hodgens consternation.

Booth and Spencer stared at each other for a moment before Sweets suddenly raised his eyebrows, his mouth opening into an 'O' before a soft grin spread across his face. "Dr. Saroyan, Dr. Brennan, would you both help me with a question I have?" He put his arms out and began to herd the two woman away from the two FBI agents.

"What? Why?" Bones asked as she looked over her shoulder at Booth and Spencer.

It was Cam who answered just before they were out of ear shot, "I'll explain when you're older."

A slow grin began to spread across Booth's face as he looked into Spencer's eyes. "Hey you."

Spencer blushed, "Hey you."

Slowly, as if not to spook the younger man, Booth wrapped his arms around Spencer's waist. Spencer tucked his arms under Booth's and around his chest, pulling them close. He laid his head on Booth's shoulder and breathed him in.

"Bad case?" Spencer nodded. "You need me to do anything?"

Wavy brown hair tickled Booth's neck as Spencer shook his head, "No, just keep loving me." He stiffened once his words reached his ears.

Booth just rubbed his hands up and down Spencer's back. "I do love you, Spencer."

A sigh of relief left Spencer and his whole body relaxed into Booth's arms. "I love you too, Seeley."

 

 **Three weeks ago...**  
His whole body shivered as Seeley ran his lips lightly against the smooth skin of Spencer's neck. Gently he brought his hands up to frame Seeley's face, bringing his face up to meet his own. Seeley grinned, his face still in Spencer's hands, as he brought his own hand up to tuck a wisp of hair behind Spencer's ear. The grin suddenly quirked and slowly Seeley began to sway back and forth.

Spencer began to laugh, his head thrown back as he swayed with the broad shouldered agent. His hands fell from their spots on Seeley's face and onto his shoulders. Seeley waggled his eyebrows before he grabbed one of the hands on his shoulder into his own and began to lead Spencer around the room in a waltz. There was no music to speak of, but Spencer was having a blast as they moved together.

Slowly their dancing ended and the two men stood staring into each others eyes. Spencer wasn't sure who moved first but from one moment to the next they were kissing softly. He could feel Seeley's lips ghosting across his own as he chased the other man's lips. It was the older man's turn to grasp his partner's face, holding Spencer's face still. As his fingers carded into Spencer's hair, Spencer gasped into Seeley's mouth, giving him the chance to slip his tongue across into Spencer's mouth.

The slow kiss gradually increased in intensity until they were both burning with an inner fire. Yet at the same time they began to back off on the kiss, slowing it once more to just light kisses as they breathed into each others mouths. Finally the kiss ended and they held each other close.

"So, we kissed," Seeley said, his fingers playing with Spencer's hair.

Mischief spread across Spencer's face as he laid his head against Seeley's shoulder, "Finally." Loud laughter that shook the older agents frame was the response that he got.

 **Three months ago...**  
"Agent Booth? Could I have a moment of your time?" Spencer peeked his head into Booth's office, a stack of folders in one hand, his other clutching his carry all to his chest. He watched as Booth looked up from his desk. The older agent had been standing behind his desk, one hand on a hip, the other shifting through a stack of files on the desk. He was dressed in a typical black suit, but Spencer could see his large "Cocky" belt buckle and skinny tie pushed him out from the typical straight laced agents.

Booth smiled at Spencer, "Dr. Reid! It has been too long!" He walked out from behind his desk and motioned Spencer into the room. As he lead Spencer in he closed his office door and gestured for him to sit down. As Spencer sat in the visitor's chair Booth sat on the edge of his desk, facing Spencer. "What can I do for you? The last time I saw you was when that joint task force got formed over the killings in ward eight."

The younger agent nodded, "Yes, that was nearly a year ago. I've actually come to ask you about--"

"Booth!" They were interrupted when the door was swung open by a beautiful woman, her brown hair down in loose waves around her shoulders and a tribal necklace around her neck. "I was wondering if you could come down to the lab and do that conjecture thing you do."

"Dr. Reid, may I present Dr. Temperance Brennan? Bones, Dr. Spencer Reid." Booth had an indulgent grin as he looked at the Forensic Anthropologist.

Spencer sat up straighter in his seat, "Dr. Brennan! It is a pleasure to meet you!" He held out his hand to shake which she took in her own, "I recently read an article you submitted for review last month. I'm not sure I agree with the conclusions you came to on the actions of the indigenous in Cambodia, but I can understand how you came to it. Perhaps if you looked at it from the perspective of--"

"Reid!" Booth interrupted, a soft frown on his face.

The young profiler blushed a deep read, "Sorry. I did this when I met David as well."

That caused Booth to laugh, his frown gone, "How does that not surprise me?"

"I'm sorry, what are you a doctor of Dr. Reid?" Bones asked, bringing herself back to the center of attention.

"I have PhD's in Mathematics, Chemistry, and Engineering. I also hold BA's in Psychology and Sociology and am working on a BA in Philosophy at the moment," Spencer replied.

Booth did a double take and leaned forward towards Spencer, "Damn, Reid. I knew you were a genius, but I forgot your degrees! You must drive Morgan up the wall."

The grin that spread across Spencer's face could only be called impish, "Every day. I don't think he has realized yet that I do it on purpose and time how long it takes for him to break. For a profiler he can be rather dense."

It was Bones who came forward towards Spencer then, "You are a profiler, Dr. Reid?"

"Yes! I actually work with the BAU which is how I met Agent Booth. Which reminds me," Spencer turned back to Booth, "we are in the area on a case and I was wondering if you could offer some insight on the unsub."

"But Booth isn't a profiler and doesn't believe in psychology. How could he be any help to you?" Bones jumped back in.

Spencer watched as all the joy in Booth's frame seemed to drain away at Bones' comment. He could tell that while Dr. Brennan's comments may be correct, her manner of delivery was so harsh and with out tact that even Spencer felt the awkwardness in the situation. He knew some of the gossip around the bureau of the pseudo love story behind one Special Agent Seeley Booth and Dr Temperance Brennan, but it seemed that some of the gloss that was once surrounding the two of them was beginning to wear off for the practical FBI agent. Spencer could see how they once could have been headed in the direction of a relationship but that Booth had given up on the idea of a romantic relationship. Dr. Brennan though, seemed to still have a sense of ownership over Booth and his time.

After a quiet moment, fueled with tension, Spencer spoke up, "Seeley is very adept in thinking a long the same lines as an unsub, especially if they have any military background, which is something my team lacks. That and at the BAU we do not discriminate upon quantifiable intelligence. While I may have an IQ of 187 and am considered a genius, I recognize that there is much I do not know or understand. Thus I always am appreciative of those in my life who are patient enough to teach me or explain something to me. Therefore it would be hypocritical of me to disparage them in any way for their differences in intelligence." Silence streched for a moment, "He is very helpful despite your belief of his lack of training."

Again, silence reigned until Bones burned a light red and turned and walked out of the office. Once Booth and Spencer were alone in the office Spencer could see Booth trying to come to grips with the conversation that had just occurred. He wasn't sure if he should get up and leave, maybe calling Booth later on and apologizing for his unprofessional behavior towards his partner. For a few more moments he continued to sit quietly, looking away from Booth to give him a semblance of privacy, before he made up his mind to actually leave. As he stood Booth looked back up, a questioning look in his eyes.

"Maybe I should come back later. Or you could call Hotch..." Spencer trailed off as Booth stood up as well, a slow grin beginning to cross his features again.

"Spencer, have lunch with me," Booth touched Spencer lightly on the wrist. "You can tell me about the case, and I can treat you to the best pie in DC."

The young profiler was gobsmacked as he looked into the eyes of the other agent, "Are you asking me out?"

Booth paused, thought for a moment, and then grinned, "Yes, I believe I am."

"But... You're one of the most heterosexual men I know! You profile as being semi uncomfortable with homosexuality due to your strict Catholic upbringing and own continual faith in that branch of Christianity!" Spencer was completely shocked and almost completely unable to wrap his mind around the situation.

"You're right," Booth's grin just got larger, "but sometimes, change is a really good idea. And I'll admit, I find you attractive. Let's just have lunch though, and if nothing comes of it, nothing does. I've never done this, so I'll be flying blind, Spence."

Spencer really looked at him, gauging the man's sincerity before he gave a shy smile back, "I'd like to try, Booth."

The finger that was still on Spencer's wrist trailed down to hook with his own pointer finger, "I liked it when you called me Seeley."

 **Three years ago...**  
"Special Agent Booth!" Rossi called out to a tall, broad shouldered brunet in a black suit who had his back to them.

The man turned, lively brown eyes taking them in, "Dave! Good to see you!"

They hugged, laughter in both their eyes before they turned to look at the young man who had come in with Rossi. "Booth, I'd like to introduce you do my colleague Dr Spencer Reid. Reid, this is Special Agent Seeley Booth."

Spencer was all prepared to his give his usual wave to an introduction but as he lifted his hand to wave it was captured in the firm grip of Seeley Booth's. As he looked into the smiling eyes of the older agent Spencer felt a tiny part of himself calm.

"Nice to meet you Reid. I've heard some amazing stories about you."

"It's nice to meet you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. Originally posted at my LJ fic journal [here](http://nacht-dreams.livejournal.com/1666.html#cutid1).


End file.
